


Everytime we blink

by tuai



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Casual Sex, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo empezó por casualidad, como pasa con las mejores cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everytime we blink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Menage a trois](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8867) by margottenembraum @ lj. 



Todo empezó por casualidad, como pasa con las mejores cosas. Dan, bastante borracho tras una noche de pizza, cerveza y películas con Vanesa, acabó entrando a trompicones en una habitación de la residencia convencido de que alguien necesitaba ayuda. Había gritos, al fin y al cabo. Resultó ser la habitación de Blair Waldorf, y toda la ayuda necesaria ya se la estaba proporcionando Chuck, con la lengua entre sus piernas. Dan se quedó hipnotizado un momento demasiado largo como para que un “oh, cuánto lo siento” hubiera servido de nada, No preguntéis cómo, pero acabó participando en el segundo trío de su vida, porque Blair fue muy convincente cuando dijo eso de:

–Humphrey, me has privado de mi orgasmo. Más te vale tener algo con lo que compensarme.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía muy lejano, como una película en 3–D, en la que sabes que nada es real, pero estiras los dedos para tratar de tocarlo de todas maneras. Solo que esto era real. Tan real como que aún sentía la suave piel elegantemente pálida de Blair bajo sus dedos, la boca de Chuck en su cuello, los labios de Blair cerrándose en torno a su polla, Chuck dentro de él, con los dedos clavándose en su cadera y su respiración contra la piel húmeda de su nuca.

Dan enterró la cabeza aún más en su cuaderno y trató de sacar un par de párrafos más para su nueva historia, incapaz de apartar su mente de los pensamientos que le asaltaban.

“Joder, Blair Waldorf” pensaba, antes de sonreír interiormente. “Te lo has montado con Blair Waldorf, Dan. Eres una máquina. Eres mi ídolo”. Y luego, inevitablemente añadía: “Y con Chuck. Ugh. Tu primera experiencia homosexual y tiene que ser con Chuck”.

Normalmente pasaba por alto que su primera experiencia homosexual propiamente dicha fue con trece años en un campamento, cuando besó a un niño rubio llamado Matt, que no dudó un segundo en partirle la cara. Su nariz no había vuelto a ser la misma tras ese día, y había decidido, para evitar futuros problemas, apartarse del camino de otros tantos _Matts_ a los que había querido besar desde entonces.

Claro que a Chuck no le había besado, y tampoco a Blair. No sabía cual era el protocolo en esos casos en los que se era la tercera rueda. Para Dan, besar a alguien siempre había sido más íntimo que cualquier otra cosa. Había besado a Vanessa aquella otra vez, y sólo le sirvió para quedarse sin novia y casi sin mejor amiga. Claro que Dan no era el equivalente a Vanessa para Chuck y Blair. Ellos no tendrían que volver a dirigirle la palabra si no querían, y nadie perdería nada demasiado valioso. Si te he visto no me acuerdo, era el coloquialismo adecuado en ese caso. Ellos tendrían su dosis de emoción para tratar de superar el tedio de una relación monógama durante otro par de semanas, y él se llevaría otra experiencia universitaria más para enriquecer su arte. Y, realmente, había sido bastante genial. Había sido el tipo de genial que le producía una erección sólo de recordarlo.

No se esperaba que se repitiera. Puede que nadie se lo esperara cuando, como una semana más tarde, Dan pasara frente a la puerta de Blair justo cuando Chuck salía de allí.

–Humphrey –dijo.

–Hola –contestó él sin más, y siguió andando decidido hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde estaba el cuarto de Vanessa.

–Humphrey –volvió a decir, y esta vez no era un saludo sino una llamada de atención. Dan se volvió y se encontró dos pares de ojos sobre él. Chuck, mesándose la barbilla y observándole con lo ojos entrecerrados; Blair asomada a la puerta con un gesto torcido, casi malévolo.

–¿Qué?

–Necesito tu ayuda –contestó ella con fingida inocencia.

–Uhm… ¿con qué?

Chuck sonrió, como si supiera de antemano lo que iba a pasar.

–Necesito que me quites este corsé.

–Mierda.

Se convirtió en algo habitual. Todo lo habitual que puede ser tener sexo en grupo con dos personas a las que despreciaba. A veces eran sólo Blair y él, mientras Chuck miraba. Otras veces eran Chuck y él, y Blair revoloteaba a su alrededor lamiendo y besando y mordiendo allí donde encontraba un milímetro de piel. Otras veces, las más, era una mezcla de todo, primero con él y luego con ella y luego con los dos a la vez. Y otras, las menos, eran sólo Chuck y Blair, y Dan nunca se había sentido más fuera de lugar. Ellos tenían ese tipo de complicidad en el que ni siquiera necesitaban hablar el mismo idioma, porque se comunicaban a base de jadeos y caricias y miradas. Sobre todo miradas. Y Dan dejaba de importar, dejaba de existir. Y entonces llegaban los celos.

No estaba celoso de ella o de él o de que no le dejaran participar, sino de eso que tenían, esa especie de vínculo invisible. El amor. Nunca se había creído lo suyo hasta entonces, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que por muchas veces que lo hicieran, ellos seguirían siendo Chuck–y–Blair, y él sería Dan. Sólo Dan. Dan solo.

En público, por supuesto, seguían manteniendo las apariencias, y era mucho más fácil de lo que se había imaginado, porque ellos le seguían detestando siempre que no estuviera desnudo entre sus sábanas. Hubo comidas familiares aburridas e incómodas, pero no mucho más incómodas que antes de todo eso. Chuck seguía comunicándose a base exclusivamente de frases con doble sentido, y Dan seguía escondiéndose de ellas debajo de una gruesa coraza de ironía. Claro que Chuck trataba de provocarle con bromas privadas que sólo entendían ellos y sólo le hacían gracia a él, porque Dan las encontraba más bien embarazosas y escandalosamente obvias, y le miraba con los ojos gritando “¿Estás loco? ¿Y si se dan cuenta?”, pero él hacía una gran labor ignorándole.

Una de esas tardes de sobremesa en el ático de Lily, con un espresso, unos pastelitos y una conversación insulsa, todas las estrellas parecieron alinearse en el cielo para que los eventos se precipitaran, cuesta abajo y sin frenos. Blair no había acompañado a Chuck, porque estaba con Serena fundiendo tarjetas de crédito en Prada para superar su último desengaño amoroso. Eric y Jenny acabaron a gritos por algún tema que sólo ellos conocían, y salieron de allí a portazo limpio, cada uno hacia un lado del apartamento. Lily y Rufus, por su parte, comenzaron a bromear sobre cual de sus hijos era más reina del drama, y terminaron enfadados ellos también. En un lapso de diez minutos, Chuck y Dan pasaron a estar solos sentados a la mesa, con una bandeja de bocaditos de nata y éclairs de chocolate delante.

–Bueno –dijo Dan, levantándose de la silla como un viejo achacoso–. Eso ha sido incómodo.

Chuck se llevó la minúscula taza de café a los labios.

–Bien… –musitó, alargando las vocales para rellenar el silencio, balanceándose sobre los talones–. Pues me voy, visto lo visto.

–Tengo la limusina abajo. ¿Te acerco a algún sitio?

–No hace falta.

–Te llevo a casa. Me pilla de camino.

–¿Brooklyn te pilla de camino?

El viaje en coche lo hicieron en silencio, y Dan no sintió la necesidad de decir nada. Miraba a través de las ventanas tintadas y se imaginaba las vidas de las personas que andaban por las aceras. Era algo que hacía para evitar pensar en los temas que realmente le asaltaban.

–Dan.

–¿Huh?

–¿Por qué nunca me besas? –preguntó Chuck, tan casualmente que bien podía estar interesándose por el estado del tráfico.

–¿Perdona?

–Me has oído perfectamente.

–Sí, pero no sé a qué viene la pregunta –contestó incómodo de repente, echando vistazos rápidos al conductor de la limusina.

–No te preocupes por Arthur, tiene sordera selectiva. ¿Verdad, Arthur?

–Sí, señor.

–¿Por qué no me besas? –repitió.

–No lo sé –contestó Dan, sin estar totalmente convencido de que tener esa conversación fuera la mejor de las ideas–. No me siento cómodo besando a gente que no…

Se frenó, y Chuck enarcó las cejas esperando una respuesta.

–¿Que no te gusta?

–Supongo.

–Supongo que yo tampoco –dijo Chuck a media voz.

–Pero a ti te gusta todo el mundo.

–Cierto –admitió, sonriendo con malicia.

No tardaron en llegar a su calle, y la limusina paró suavemente frente a la puerta del edificio de Dan.

–Pues gracias por traerme, y…

–Podría tomarme un café –dijo Chuck. Tenía esa facilidad para decir las cosas como si realmente no le importaran una mierda, pero a la vez sonando tan persuasivo, que hacía que Dan fuera incapaz de decirle que no.

–Ya te has tomado uno. Antes.

–Podría tomarme otro.

–Bueno, sí quieres puedo… invitarte a subir. O sea…

–Si insistes, Humphrey –le interrumpió, saliendo del coche tras él. Cerró la puerta y dio un par de golpes en el techo, y Arthur se marchó deslizándose elegantemente por el asfalto hasta perderse al doblar una esquina.

–Jo –dijo Dan, un poco abrumado.

–¿Jo?

–Joder, quiero decir.

–Abre la puerta.

Lo hizo, y los dos pasaron al rellano oscuro y esperaron mientras llegaba el ascensor. Dan hacía lo posible por no tratar de entender la situación, y Chuck parecía poner todo de su parte para que fuera lo más confusa posible. Entraron los dos en el estrecho ascensor antiguo, y Chuck se pegó a él mucho más de lo necesario para que las puertas se pudieran cerrar.

–El quinto.

–¿Qué?

–El piso. Hay que… pulsar. 

Pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de Chuck para alcanzar el cuadro con los botones, y cuando quiso hacer el movimiento de vuelta sus dedos rozaron casualmente su nuca y, sin darse cuenta, los labios de Chuck estaban sobre los suyos, entreabiertos, y su lengua rozó su labio inferior y Dan se encontró cambiando el ángulo de su boca y encogiéndose lo suficiente como para salvar la ligera diferencia de altura y poder enredar la lengua de Chuck con la suya.

Pararon el segundo que Dan necesitó para abrir la puerta de su casa, y en cuanto estuvieron dentro Chuck le volvió a atacar, colando las manos bajo su camiseta con decisión.

–Asumo que no quieres ese café.

–No –contestó él.

–Mejor –dijo Dan separándose de él sólo lo estrictamente necesario para quitarse la camiseta–. Hago un café horrible.

–No sé por qué ya lo suponía –susurró antes de volver a besarle. Él buscaba la hebilla del cinturón de Dan, y Dan se peleaba con los botones de su camisa con desesperación.

–¿Blair está de acuerdo con que hagamos esto? –preguntó sólo para evitar la culpabilidad que acechaba en una esquina de su cerebro.

–Sí –contestó Chuck, y sonó más bien a “eso no es de tu incumbencia”. Para Dan era suficiente. Él lo había intentado.

Ni siquiera llegaron a la habitación. Lo hicieron de pie, con Dan apoyado precariamente sobre el respaldo del sofá. Y luego en el sofá, y cuando también se cayeron de allí lo hicieron en la alfombra, y en algún momento llegó a pensar que la alfombra le dejaría marcas en los codos o en los riñones por culpa de la fricción, pero esa idea se escurrió de su cerebro cuando Chuck tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y le obligó a elevarse en el aire para alcanzar a besarle, sacando fuerzas de algún sitio que ni siquiera sabía que existía, con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Chuck. Él besándole con voracidad, Dan jadeando contra su boca, cerrando los ojos con tanta fuerza que los bordes de su visión se llenaron de luces blancas.

Casi media hora después, cuando ya se habían duchado y habían sido capaces de quitarse las manos de encima, sonó el teléfono. Chuck, sin necesidad de mirarlo, dijo:

–Tengo que irme.

Y Dan se aguantó las ganas de volver a besarle, de sentir la suavidad de sus labios exigentes y dulces y un poco peligrosos.

–Vale.

Tendría que replantease su política en cuanto a besos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó cuando volvieron a verse apenas un par de días después. De rodillas sobre la cama de Blair en la residencia, con ella entre los dos, Dan con la mano entre sus piernas y Chuck a su espalda, acunando suavemente sus pechos pequeños. Le besó otra vez. No fue un gran beso, ni siquiera hubo un amago de lengua. Simplemente le observó por encima del hombro de ella, y vio cómo se humedecía los labios de manera inconsciente, y cómo cerraba los ojos y sonreía tan ligeramente que sólo lo hacía con un lado de la cara, y tuvo que besarle. Con su mano libre le acarició la mejilla, y se acercó hasta sus labios muy lentamente, dejando un beso casto en la comisura de su boca. Chuck abrió los ojos y se escondió detrás de Blair, aprovechando para lamer su cuello. Y Dan supo que había cruzado una línea. Que ya la había cruzado antes. Podría jurar que Blair no se había dado cuenta, porque estaba demasiado perdida en su propio cuerpo, pero Chuck… Había encontrado uno de los pocos límites que Chuck no estaba dispuesto a traspasar.

Cuando volvió del baño después de ducharse, los gritos se oían desde el otro lado del pasillo. Eran sólo los de Blair, pero por debajo se oía el susurro, un poco furioso, de la voz grave de Chuck. No fue capaz de entender nada de lo que decían hasta que llegó a la puerta y algo de cristal se rompió en mil pedazos al impactar contra la pared.

–¿Si tanto te gusta por qué no vas a follártelo! –rugió ella. Y Chuck, tratando de parecer calmado sin conseguirlo:

–No uses esa palabra, te hace sonar barata.

Un sonido agudo, como un latigazo, y se hizo el silencio. Un silencio larguísimo, que Dan no se atrevió a romper. La puerta se abrió y Chuck salió cerrándola a su espalda muy lentamente. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla tentativamente, y Dan se dio cuenta de que estaba enrojecida. 

Chuck no estaba enfadado, ni dolido, ni siquiera levemente molesto. Estaba absolutamente desubicado. Como si todo su mundo acabara de cambiar frente a sus ojos.

–Vámonos –dijo Dan, sin siquiera pararse a pensarlo, y le agarró del brazo para arrastrarle por el pasillo. Blair le había aterrorizado.

No paró hasta estar en un sitio seguro. En su cafetería, sentado en su mesa de siempre.

–Voy a pedir un par de cafés.

–No deberíamos dejar que nos vean juntos –dijo Chuck, aún confuso.

–A la mierda con eso –contestó, genuinamente cabreado. No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, pero si había hecho que Chuck se convirtiera en ese animalito asustado tenía que haber sido muy gordo.

Bebieron su café si hablar. El móvil de Chuck sonó dos o tres veces antes de que él lo pusiera en silencio, y la pantalla siguió iluminándose cada treinta segundos con una llamada de Blair detrás de otra.

–No lo vas a coger –dijo Dan, y no era exactamente una pregunta.

–Aún no –contestó él, quitándole importancia con un movimiento de cabeza–. Nunca la había visto tan…

–¿Quieres, no sé, contarme lo que ha pasado?

–No.

–Vale.

–Hemos discutido –dijo a los dos segundos.

–Ya.

–Le he dicho que te he besado.

–¿Por qué?

–No me gusta mentir.

–Pero si he sido yo, ha sido mi culpa...

–Hoy no, el otro día.

–Pero… dijiste que estaba bien.

–Mentí.

Chuck tardó un par de horas en volver a ser el Chuck de siempre, y entonces no tardó ni tres minutos en llamar a su chófer y largarse de allí dejando un billete de cincuenta dólares sobre la mesa. 

–Gracias –dijo escuetamente, levantándose de la silla–. Nos vemos.

Dan se levantó para pagar, y dejó los cuarenta dólares que sobraron en el tarro de las propinas. Por alguna razón supo que no iba a ver a Chuck próximamente para darle las vueltas.

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas, de hecho. Dan no se molestó en enterarse de cómo estaban las cosas entre Chuck y Blair. Supuso que si hubieran cortado ya lo sabría, porque habría salido en la primera página del New York Times, prácticamente. Como eso no había pasado supuso que las cosas se habían arreglado, y decidió que allá cada cual con lo suyo. Cada vez que Serena se acercaba peligrosamente al tema de Blair, Dan procuraba cambiar de tema, y las noches de pelis con Vanessa se habían trasladado a su loft, pero ese era todo el cambio que esos dos habían supuesto en su vida.

Una noche se encontró a Chuck en el apartamento de Lily. Él iba a devolverle a su padre unos libros que había pedido prestados, y Chuck… Él simplemente estaba allí sentado en la oscuridad de la casa vacía.

–Joder. ¿Qué haces ahí? –se sorprendió Dan cuando encendió la luz del salón.

–Estoy esperando a Lily.

–Creo que se puede permitir que lo hagas con la luz encendida.

–Tu padre siempre dice que la electricidad no la regalan.

–Ya, bueno… lo que sea. Sólo venía a dejar esto, así que no te molesto más –dijo poniendo los libros sobre la mesa de café.

–Te echamos de menos –dijo Chuck, y consiguió sonar totalmente indiferente.

–¿Qué?

–Blair y yo.

–No sé por qué no me lo creo.

Chuck sólo se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

–Estoy seguro de que podéis engañar a cualquier idiota para que ocupe mi lugar. 

–Tú tenías… –saboreó las palabras– cualidades especiales.

–Ya, seguro –bufó Dan.

–¿Por qué estás cabreado conmigo?

–No lo estoy.

–Lo estás. 

–Estoy… Joder. –Dan se sentó en el brazo del sofá opuesto a Chuck, y se volvió a levantar, porque no, no iba a tener una conversación con él. No se iba a quedar a hablar. –Aquél día me preocupaste de verdad, ¿sabes? Y ahora parece como si no hubiera pasado nada. Seguís juntos como si nada.

–No _como si nada_.

–Pero seguís juntos.

–Bueno, ¿y qué quieres que haga? ¿Me estás pidiendo que corte con ella?

–Me la trae floja lo que hagáis, pero que sepas que me preocupé por ti como un gilipollas, y me sentí culpable hasta la náusea, y me enfadé, joder, me cabreé _muchísimo_ con Blair por ser una demente y contigo por ser un idiota que no es capaz de mantenerla dentro de los pantalones ni tres minutos, y por tener que hacerlo justo conmigo –le recriminó, señalándole con un dedo y con los músculos en tensión–. Y vosotros, mientras tanto, tan felices.

–No estamos tan felices.

–¡Seguís juntos! Os habéis perdonado las cosas más viles que puede hacerse una pareja. Tú le fuiste infiel y ella te pegó. Y ni te atrevas a decir que no fue para tanto –le frenó–, porque si hubiera sido al revés, si tú le hubieras hecho eso, ahora mismo tendrías una orden de alejamiento. Y a lo mejor os venía bien la puta orden de alejamiento. ¡Creí que tenías una conmoción cerebral, por Dios! Así de afectado estabas.

–No lo entiendes.

–No, te puedo asegurar que no entiendo una mierda. Pero sé una cosa; a partir de aquí estáis solos. Yo sólo fui una pieza en vuestro juego enfermo, y me cansé de jugar, porque voy a perder pase lo que pase –exclamó–. Pase lo que pase, vosotros seguiréis siendo Chuck y Blair, y al final del día os tendréis el uno al otro. Por muy disfuncional que sea vuestra relación, estaréis ahí cuando el otro os necesite, y cenaréis comida china en la cama viendo películas malas y os reiréis de bromas que ni siquiera os hará falta decir en voz alta. Porque vosotros os queréis. ¿Y yo qué? Me corro y me voy, y llego a casa y estoy solo. Y no me gusta estar solo, ¿sabes? Me gusta tener novio. Novia –corrigió–. Me gusta estar enamorado, y eso vosotros lo tenéis, y yo no lo tendré nunca mientras siga haciendo esto.

–Tienes la irritante costumbre de no escuchar nada de lo que te digo.

–Así que se acabó. Y te agradecería que dejaras de hablar del tema, que hicieras como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Cada uno por su lado, ¿vale? Y si tenemos que ser _hermanos_ en esta especie de farsa de familia, lo haremos por Lily y mi padre, y nada más.

–Hecho.

–Gracias. Y ahora sí que me voy. Si ves a mi padre… –dijo, señalando lo libros.

–Sí, se lo diré.

Dan llamó al ascensor y esperó pacientemente a que llegara hasta el piso quince, apenas resistiendo la tentación de darse la vuelta para comprobar si Chuck le seguía mirando.

–Dan.

–¿Qué? –respondió él sin girarse.

–He mentido otra vez. Blair no te echa de menos.

–Ya lo suponía.

Ni siquiera se molestó en averiguar lo que significaba eso. Entró en el ascensor y sacó su teléfono móvil. Llevaba una eternidad evitando tener esa conversación. Buscó el número de Vanessa, y sólo con pedirle que se tomara un café con él, ella supo que era uno de esos momentos. Ese era el tipo de amiga que era Vanessa, la que simplemente sabía lo que pasaba antes de que Dan se planteara siquiera contárselo. Y sabía que Dan a veces necesitaba tiempo para hablar de las cosas, y sobre todo de las cosas que le preocupaban, las que le hacían dudar de sí mismo, de su propio sentido común y su rígida moral. Y este era uno de esos casos. Cuando Dan llegó, Vanessa ya había pedido el café justo como a él le gustaba, y le esperaba en su mesa junto a la puerta.

Dan se lo contó todo como hacía él las cosas, empezando por el final y rellenando huecos con detalles innecesarios, dejando que Vanessa dedujera las partes importantes, yéndose por las ramas y concentrándose en los gestos más pequeños, para luego vomitar el resto de la historia a trompicones. Le contó la conversación que acababa de tener con Chuck, y aquella primera noche en la habitación de Blair, y la pelea y el café con Chuck y esa tarde en el loft, y Vanessa escuchó pacientemente sin decir ni una palabra más que para guiar el relato cuando Dan desvariaba.

–Así que básicamente llevo unos meses teniendo una relación polígama en la que no soy oficialmente parte de la relación, y me acosté con él como tantas otras veces, pero resulta que esta vez no debí hacerlo, porque… Lo cierto es que no sé qué por qué, pero…

–Porque fue distinto.

–Sí –contestó tras un momento.

–Dan, no eres tú el que le fue infiel a su novia, fue Chuck. Y sé que te sentirás culpable por ello, pero al final es él el que tiene que preocuparse de Blair, no tú, gracias a Dios.

–Ya, pero…

–No estoy diciendo que seas un santo, pero no es culpa tuya lo que pase en su relación, ¿vale?

–Ya.

–Y ahora, prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería. Puede que sean una catástrofe natural a punto de producirse, pero ese tampoco es tu problema. Y si te metes en medio, aunque sea con la mejor de las intenciones, sólo lo empeorarás.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque a Chuck le gustas –contestó, como si fuera la pregunta más tonta de la historia.

–¿Qué?

–Fue lo que dijo Blair, ¿no?

–Sí, pero no en ese sentido. No en el sentido de gustar–gustar, sino como… como te gusta una novela o una… una camiseta.

–No seas ingenuo. No creo que el problema fuera que Chuck se acostara contigo, sino que quisiera hacerlo, ¿sabes? Hacerlo sin ella. Quería que fuerais sólo vosotros dos. Y por eso fue distinto, porque no fue un juego.

Dan miró su taza de café, ya frío, y repitió en su cabeza todas esas conversaciones, esos intercambios furtivos de miradas y esas noches en la habitación de Blair, y todo tenía sentido de repente.

–No sé qué pensar.

–No hay nada que pensar. A menos que él te guste.

–¿Qué diferencia habría? Sigue con Blair, y a ella la **quiere**.

–Bueno, Dan, si a mí me dieran a elegir entre Blair y tú… –Dan puso los ojos en blanco, y ella se rió con esa calidez suya tan real. –Vale, perdona. 

–Gracias por no juzgarme –le dijo, poniendo una mano sobre la suya en la mesa–, ya sé que es mucho que asimilar en una sola tarde.

–Tú ya eres suficientemente duro contigo mismo por los dos.

Y era cierto. Dan no sólo estaba considerando la ridícula posibilidad de que alguien como Chuck Bass le gustara, sino que además se había interpuesto en una relación y lo había disfrutado como nunca. Y podía repetirse todas las veces que quisiera eso de que Chuck sabía lo que se hacía y que le había mentido al decirle que a Blair no le molestaría, y que no era su culpa, pero Dan en el fondo siempre había sabido que Blair se pondría furiosa, y eso sólo lo había hecho más divertido.

Si Dan creyera en el infierno se vería envuelto en llamas.

Pasaron algunas semanas, y Dan ya se había perdido una de las famosas comidas familiares, así que Rufus no le iba a permitir perderse otra. Ese sábado tuvo que presentarse en el apartamento de los Van der Bass, rezando para que no estuvieran allí Blair y Chuck. Y, efectivamente, cuando llegó no estaban, pero Lily le aseguró que tenían planeado aparecer.

Llegaron casi una hora tarde y enfadados.

–Lo siento –dijo Chuck, sentándose a la mesa en el sitio que le habían reservado, que resultó ser al lado de Dan–. Blair no se decidía entre los Manolos o los Loboutins. 

–No te olvides de reseñar que has pasado a recogerme media hora tarde –contestó ella con una sonrisa forzada.

–Y a pesar de eso has tardado otra maldita media hora en arreglarte –replicó él, igual de falsamente cortés–. Además, si tanta prisa tenías podías haber venido en taxi, princesita de los cojones.

–¿Perdona? –exclamó Blair.

–He tenido que chuparme el atasco de ida y vuelta hasta tu residencia para venir a tres manzanas de mi apartamento.

–Fuiste tú quien te ofreciste a pasar a buscarme, Chuck.

–Porque si no lo hago te pasas todo el día siendo pasiva–agresiva conmigo –murmuró él para el cuello de su camisa.

–Chicos, chicos, por favor… –reaccionó Rufus por fin. Todos los demás les miraban con los ojos como platos y los tenedores congelados en el aire a mitad de camino de la boca.

–Este rosbif tiene una pinta estupenda, Rufus –fue toda la contestación de Chuck. Blair se sentó muy digna al lado de Serena y apenas probó bocado en toda la comida, mientras todos los demás disfrutaban de una silenciosa e incómoda reunión familiar, sólo puntuada por los comentarios de los Humphrey tratando de crear conversación sin conseguirlo, y los susurros de Serena asegurándose cada dos minutos de que Blair estaba bien. Las dos se levantaron antes del postre y se marcharon a la habitación de Serena a que “le contara todo con pelos y señales”. Chuck no se movió de la mesa. 

–Como niñas de diez años –musitó, mirando la tarta de queso con desgana.

–¿Todo bien? –preguntó Dan, que parecía ser el único que había alcanzado a oírle.

–Sí –contestó de lo más casual–. ¿Tú?

–También.

–Me alegro. Voy a salir a fumar –le dijo, levantándose y, ante la mala cara de Dan añadió, acercándose a su oído–: A fumar el tipo de cigarrillos que tú no desapruebas ferozmente.

–Oh.

–Esperaba disfrutar de tu compañía en la terraza.

–Claro –contestó rápidamente, levantándose él también.

–Rufus no se me echará encima por corromperte, ¿no?

–No es el más indicado para hablar –fue toda su réplica, suficientemente clara.

Dan le siguió hasta la amplia terraza, y se apoyó en la barandilla metálica a imitación de Chuck. Él sacó un práctico artilugio, mitad pitillera y mitad petaca, del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

–Estás bien preparado –dijo Dan, por decir algo, porque se estaba dando cuenta de que haber salido con él a la terraza no había sido una idea demasiado brillante, a la luz de los acontecimientos recientes.

–Siempre hay que llevar whiskey y maría a mano, para emergencias.

–¿No puedes colocarte en casa como la gente normal?

–La necesidad ataca en los lugares más insospechados –contestó él, cogiendo uno entre las yemas de dos dedos y mostrándoselo como quien acaba de encontrar el Santo Grial–. Sobre todo pasas tanto tiempo alrededor de Blair como yo.

–Vaya. ¿Tan mal está la cosa?

Chuck lo encendió antes de contestar, y lo hizo ahogadamente, aguantando el humo en los pulmones.

–Digamos que ahora entiendo por qué Nate se pasó colocado –soltó el humo en grandes volutas blancas– toda su adolescencia. 

Se lo pasó a Dan.

–¿Te escondes de tu novia para fumar porros? –dijo acercándoselo a los labios y aspirando, notando como el humo le picaba en la garganta.

–Espero a que se vaya al baño a arreglarse el maquillaje. Entonces me pierdo un rato y luego digo que estaba buscándola como un loco.

–Triste –dijo, antes de darle otra calada y volver a pasárselo.

–Sí.

–Creí que no te gustaba mentir.

–Es una mentira piadosa. Lo hago por su bien.

–Claro –dijo Dan sarcástico.

Fumaron en silencio un largo rato, notando como esa sensación de cosquilleo como anestésico se iba apoderando de sus cuerpos. Cuanto más fumaban más pequeño se hacía el porro y más torpes sus dedos, y lo que empezó siendo un roce accidental de manos se convirtió en una especie de caricia silenciosa con dedos temblorosos cada vez que se lo pasaban. Dan no sabía en qué coño estaba pensando, pero no podía evitarlo, ni quería evitarlo, y cada vez que se tocaban sin ni siquiera mirarse, sus manos se demoraban más en separarse.

–Estuve pensando en eso que me dijiste el otro día.

–¿Qué te dije? –preguntó Dan.

–Eso de… la comida china, y las bromas.

–No sé de qué me hablas. 

–Cuando me diste la charla sobre Chuck–y–Blair –dijo gesticulando con las manos–, y estar solo.

–Ah, sí –recordó al fin, sacándose una brizna de hierba de la boca con apatía–. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Chuck se apoyó en la barandilla y clavó la vista en algún lugar del edificio de enfrente. 

–Creo que Blair nunca me ha hecho reír. Ni una sola vez.

–No sabía que tú te rieras. Y no me refiero a la risa sardónica y macabra; esa la conozco bien.

–Tengo sentido del humor.

–Eso lo sé.

–Blair no, y es insoportable. Ella es… es divertida en la cama, pero fuera de ella es como una mezcla entre una madre y una hermana pequeña e infantil. Aunque nunca tuve madre ni hermana, supongo que es esto lo que se siente. Y me aburre. La quiero y eso, pero me aburre.

–No quiero meterme en tus rollos matrimoniales.

–Ya estás metido hasta el fondo, Humphrey. Eres la causa de todo esto.

–No es mi culpa.

–No he dicho eso. Sé que es la mía, porque te besé. Porque quise besarte. Y eso es malo.

–Eso dice Vanessa.

–¿Has hablado con Vanessa de esto?

–Claro que lo he hecho.

–¿Y qué opina?

–Creo que no quieres saberlo.

–Vanessa me cae bien –murmuró Chuck tras pensarlo un momento.

–Nadie lo diría.

–Tienes un concepto de mí un poco distorsionado. No odio a todo el mundo. No soy tan horrible como crees.

–Tampoco eres tan horrible como quieres hacer creer.

Chuck sólo sonrió crípticamente. Dan le ofreció lo que quedaba del porro y él negó con la cabeza.

–Termínalo tú. Si fumo más Blair se dará cuenta. Hay un límite a lo apático que puedo ser sin levantar sospechas.

Dan se encogió de hombros y le dio otra calada. Todo empezaba a difuminarse por los bordes.

–¿Alguna vez has pensado en dejarla?

Chuck respiró hondo, como si tratara de buscar una respuesta, como si, honestamente, nunca se hubiera hecho esa pregunta.

–Dicen que es demasiado buena para mí.

–Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

–Responde a la mía.

–¿Quién dice que es demasiado buena para ti?

–Todo el mundo.

–Yo no.

–A ti te cae mal –replicó Chuck con media sonrisa.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que me cae peor que tú? –preguntó Dan siguiéndole la broma. 

–Que estás aquí hablando conmigo, y no en la habitación de Serena hablando con ellas.

–Ellas no tienen marihuana, ¿sabes? Esto es mi kriptonita.

–Ya lo sé.

–Es mi peor debilidad.

Chuck no pudo evitar reír.

–Empiezas a hablar como un fumado.

–Puede que lo esté.

–Tienes muy poco aguante.

–Tengo poca práctica. Yo no necesito drogarme para soportar a mi…

Chuck le cortó a mitad de la frase. Le besó en los labios pillándole totalmente desprevenido. Dan encontró su lengua casi sin proponérselo, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar durante un momento que se hizo cortísimo.

–Chuck –dijo separándose–. No hagas esto.

Él desvió la mirada derrotado, como si hubiera sabido desde un principio que eso iba a suceder.

–¡Tienes novia! –exclamó Dan en un susurro–. Una novia que está como a diez segundos de aquí. 

–Ya lo sé.

–¿Entonces en qué piensas? Ya sé que no estáis pasando por el mejor momento, precisamente, pero…

–No me des la charla.

–¿Pero qué charla? Tienes novia y estás… –Dan bufó de pura desesperación. –Mira, esto ya es reincidencia, y yo no soy de esos. Y si tú lo eres, aunque tengo la firme impresión de que no, lo que lo hace todo aún más confuso… Si lo eres, hazlo con otro.

Chuck sólo volvió a inclinarse sobre la barandilla, clavando la mirada en las ventanas del edificio al otro lado de la calle con obstinación.

–¿No vas a decir nada?

–¿Qué quieres que diga? –contestó con desgana.

–Creo que me voy a ir.

–No te pongas todo ‘don Rectitud Moral’ conmigo.

–Dijimos que íbamos a comportarnos como hermanos –le recordó–. No es así como funcionan los hermanos, ¿sabes?

–No tengo hermanos.

–Chuck, deja de tomarme el pelo –exclamó. 

–No lo he hecho a propósito.

–No, tu lengua se la colado en mi boca por accidente.

–Haces que suene desagradable –dijo Chuck, y no pudo reprimir media sonrisa que a Dan se le contagió casi sin querer.

–No me hagas esto.

–¿Qué?

–No me sonrías. No finjas que eres gracioso y adorable y sexual de una manera tan sutil…

–Solo finjo lo de ser adorable. El resto…

–Pues deja de hacerlo –le interrumpió–, porque tienes novia, y yo no debería querer… Ni siquiera debería estar diciéndote esto, y creo que he fumado demasiado. Así que voy a despedirme de mi padre y me voy.

–Vale.

–Lo peor de todo es que sabes que no deberías estar haciendo esto.

–Daniel… –musitó con cansancio.

–Vale, vale. Me voy.

Chuck pareció querer decir algo, pero en el último momento se mordió la lengua y sólo negó con la cabeza lentamente.

Dan encontró a su padre y se despidió, mintiendo acerca de un trabajo que tenía que entregar el lunes. Cuando salía por la puerta echó un vistazo rápido hacia la terraza, y Chuck ya no estaba allí.

Se sentía estúpido. Vanessa tenía razón, porque de verdad le gustaba Chuck. No sólo le gustaba, sino que había pasado toda la tarde conteniéndose para no gritarle, para no decirle “Joder, Chuck, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te deseo ahora mismo”, como en el diálogo de una mal thriller erótico. “Dejaría que me tiraras sobre la alfombra persa y me follaras durante lo que me queda de vida, y que me besaras como hiciste esa noche en mi casa, porque es en lo único en lo que he podido pensar desde entonces, porque nadie me ha besado nunca mejor que tú”. Y, aún así, era demasiado buena persona como para que una milésima parte de eso se hiciera realidad. Y no sabía por qué. Chuck lo quería también, aunque puede que de una manera bastante menos melodramática, y no es como si a Dan le fuera a quitar el sueño lo que Blair opinara de eso, porque era probablemente la persona a la que más detestaba en todo el Upper East Side. No podía decir de todo Estados Unidos porque en Washington había gente realmente despreciable, pero Blair estaba ahí, un escalón por debajo de Rush Limbaugh. Aún así, él no podía ser el ‘otro’, porque Dan Humphrey simplemente no hacía esas cosas. Y porque, si conocía a Chuck la mitad de bien de lo que creía hacerlo, sabía que ponerle los cuernos a Blair le haría terriblemente infeliz. Aún más infeliz de lo que era estando con ella en una relación monógama.

Necesitaba a Vanessa. Buscó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y en los de los pantalones, y tuvo la clara imagen en su mente de su móvil sobre la mesita de café en casa de Lily. Realmente no quería volver a por él, pero si no lo hacía entonces lo tendría que hacer en cualquier otro momento, así que dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y desanduvo sus pasos.

Cuando entró se encontró la casa extrañamente silenciosa, hasta que se acercó a la sala de estar y escuchó unas voces que parecían venir del antiguo cuarto de Chuck, que Dan suponía que era el de Eric. 

Conocía bien esas voces y esa manera de discutir, porque no era la primera vez que las oía desde el otro lado de una puerta.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Blair con la voz aguda y un poco histérica–. ¿No me quieres?

–Te quiero –contestó Chuck–. Pero no estoy enamorado de ti.

Dan se acercó más a la puerta, agudizando el oído.

–¿Qué significa eso? ¿Has estado fumando?

–No trates de hacerme creer que no pienso con claridad.

–No puedes estar hablando en serio.

–Creí que iba a funcionar, Blair. Me gustaría poder decirte que no eres tú, que soy yo, pero no estoy seguro.

–Chuck, si estás cortando conmigo lo estás haciendo con muy poco tacto.

–Es mi primera vez. –Ella pareció sollozar. –Blair, por favor…

El corazón de Dan estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. Se cubrió la boca con la mano, porque estaba convencido de que estaba respirando tan aceleradamente que podrían oírle hasta en mitad de su discusión.

–¿Qué he hecho mal? 

–No lo sé. Y ojala lo supiera para poder arreglarlo, pero no puedo.

–Ni siquiera lo estás intentando. ¡Estás cortando conmigo!

–Lo he intentado. Llevo meses intentando, pero empieza a ser imposible.

–Chuck…

Él respiró hondo y soltó el aire con un quejido que se hizo eterno.

–No quiero hacerte daño. ¿Qué tengo que decirte?

–Que me quieres y no vas a dejarme nunca, porque tú y yo estamos predestinados…

–Blair, si no lo dejamos ahora acabaremos por odiarnos, y no quiero eso. No está funcionando, y lo sabes.

–Haremos que funcione.

–Esta noche me marcho de Nueva York, y no sé cuándo volveré –dijo tajantemente–. No me esperes.

–Chuck…

–Lo siento.

Dan aguantó la respiración. La habitación quedó en silencio un momento largísimo, y sólo pudo imaginar que Chuck le estuviera dando un abrazo de despedida. Aunque no parecían el tipo de personas que se abrazan. Puede que fuera un beso. Resonaron unos pasos en la madera del suelo, sacándole de sus cavilaciones, y Dan supo que tenía tres segundos para desaparecer de allí si no quería que le descubrieran. Salió corriendo hacia el ascensor, y no paró hasta que estuvo a tres calles de allí, y lo cierto era que se había vuelto a olvidar el teléfono.

Las semanas se sucedieron sin noticias de Chuck. Realmente se había ido de Nueva York esa misma noche, y nadie sabía gran cosa de él. Blair había pasado por una de sus fases, en las que había llegado a ir a clase en pantalones vaqueros. Serena había asegurado que era el primer símbolo del Apocalipsis. Dan se sentía ridículamente culpable.

Empezó a pasar más tiempo con Nate, y no estaba seguro de por qué. Claro que de vez en cuando se le escapaba algo sobre Chuck, algún comentario sobre ese mensaje que le había mandado desde la Patagonia, o esa postal de un canguro que había tardado dos semanas en llegar desde Australia, o esa vez que le había llamado a las cinco de la mañana desde Edimburgo, borracho como una cuba. Y Dan no decía nada, sólo sonreía y añadía una chincheta a ese mapa mental que se iba creando con el paradero de Chuck alrededor del planeta. Puede que estuviera dando la vuelta al mundo. Puede que sólo estuviera intentando irse lo más lejos posible de Nueva York sin tener que cruzar la atmósfera.

Era sábado, y Nate y Dan jugaban al billar en la suite del Hotel Empire. Dan contaba su última anécdota ridícula, y Nate tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse.

–…Así que por fin se me ocurre sacar el móvil, después de como media hora. Llamo a información y pido el teléfono de la cafetería, que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba –dice, y se le escapa la risa–. Pero bueno, que al fin me lo dan y llamo y, cuando me lo cogen, le digo a la chica: “verás, estoy encerrado en el baño de señoras”. Y la tía como “deja de vacilarme”, y le tuve que explicar que me había quedado con el picaporte en la mano… 

–¿Por qué estabas en el de señoras? –se oyó decir en algún lugar a sus espaldas.

–¡Chuck! –exclamó Nate, yendo a saludarle con un abrazo y unas masculinas palmadas en la espalda. Él dejó su maleta en el suelo y le devolvió el abrazo, mirando a Dan por encima del hombro de su amigo. Dan le hizo un gesto vago con la cabeza, un ‘¿cómo va eso?’ bastante lamentable.

–¿Por qué no avisaste de que volvías? –preguntó Nate emocionado.

–Fue un poco improvisado. Estaba en Suiza y de repente me apeteció pato laqueado de ese sitio en Chinatown, y tuve que volver.

–¿Así que ya estás mejor? –preguntó Nate bajando la voz, aún sonrojado por la risa. Dan tonteó distraídamente con la bola 8 sobre el tapete verde de la mesa, escuchando con disimulo.

–Estoy bien.

–Me alegro, tío. Estaba preocupado. Dos meses es mucho tiempo hasta para ti.

–Había muchas cosas en las que pensar.

–¿Te vas a quedar aquí? ¿Necesitas algo?

–De hecho, si me dejaras hablar con Daniel un momento –dijo señalándole con un gesto. 

–Umm…

–A solas.

–Sí, claro. Es tu hotel, al fin y al cabo –rió, un poco confuso.

–Te llamaré cuando acabe con él, y nos pondremos al día.

Nate, preocupado de repente, susurró:

–No le vas a hacer nada malo, ¿no?

–No está en mis planes. Sólo son cosas de familia –le aseguró, para tranquilizarle.

Nate cogió su chaqueta, echándole a Dan una última mirada de ‘¿estás seguro de que vas a estar bien?’. Él sonrió quitándole importancia, y mantuvo la calma hasta que se cerró la puerta tras él. 

Chuck dio una vuelta por la habitación, que no había cambiado demasiado en los dos últimos meses. 

–¿Qué tal? –preguntó en un susurro.

–Bien.

–¿No quieres saber qué tal estoy yo?

–¿Qué tal estás? –dijo él con un nudo en la garganta.

–He estado mejor.

–Ya. Lo lamento.

–No deberías.

Se miraron un momento y Chuck sonrió con cinismo, arqueando las cejas.

–Vale, ¿qué quieres? –saltó Dan.

–La verdad es que nada –contestó él, sonriendo con malicia mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, acorralándole contra la mesa de billar.

–No me hagas esto, Chuck.

–Aún no he hecho nada –replicó casualmente–. No me has dicho por qué estabas en el baño de señoras.

–El otro estaba ocupado.

–Tiene sentido –musitó, y se había acercado tanto que sus narices casi se rozaban. Dan se asió con fuerza al borde de la mesa y tragó saliva inconscientemente–. No sé si sabrás que vuelvo a estar soltero.

–Sí –contestó Dan un poco tembloroso–. Algo he oído.

–Bien –murmuró antes de besarle. Le tomó de la nuca con decisión y le besó con fuerza, atrapando el labio inferior de Dan entre los suyos y haciéndole gemir. Dan no se dio cuenta cuando hundió las manos bajo su chaqueta y le acercó aún más, sintiendo su calor contra su cuerpo. Se apartó jadeando para tomar aire antes de volver a besarle, aventurándose con la lengua y tomando el control del beso. Chuck le fue empujando contra la mesa de billar hasta que Dan prácticamente se encontró tumbado sobre ella y con la pierna de Chuck presionándose entre las suyas.

–Espera –le frenó, haciendo acopio de fuerza de voluntad. Le obligó a apartarse y él se incorporó con dificultad–. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

–¿Qué? –contestó Chuck con un gruñido, recolocándose el traje.

–No sé, este empeño que tienes conmigo.

–¿Ahora qué pasa? He dejado a Blair. ¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti? –dijo ácidamente.

–No voy a acostarme contigo. Yo he salido escaldado de lo del sexo sin compromiso, ¿sabes? –dijo, tratando de sonar convincente y convencido–. He descubierto que el sexo nunca es sólo sexo para mí, así que no puedo seguir con esto. A menos que, no sé, quieras _salir conmigo_ … –bromeó.

–¿Qué significa eso, que tenemos que tener citas?

–Dios, no. Se me dan fatal las citas –bufó–. Espera, ¿lo estás diciendo en serio?

–Me gusta la comida china, y las pelis malas de ciencia ficción, y las bromas privadas –replicó despreocupadamente–, y al menos sé que tú tienes sentido del humor, aunque sea mucho más sarcástico de lo que…

–Chuck…

–Y cuando dijiste eso, cuando me explicaste cómo debería eso de _tener una relación_ –continuó, ignorando la interrupción–, me gustó tu versión mucho más que la de Blair, de cenas de gala e inauguraciones de hoteles e intercambio de reproches.

–Espero que no dejaras a Blair por eso.

–No fue la única razón.

–Pero estaba exagerando –exclamó–. Vale, hay todo eso, pero también hay discusiones y malas rachas y días en los que no quieres saber nada del otro y cenas incómodas con la familia política… Nunca es tan perfecto.

–Bien, porque tampoco me gustan las cosas demasiado perfectas.

–Chuck, creo que no lo entiendes. Soy muy buen novio y me paso el día diciendo ‘ _te quiero_ ’ y siempre lo digo de verdad –comenzó a enumerar, como si fueran los peores fallos que pudiera tener una persona– y me gusta andar por la calle cogidos de la mano y odio los esmóquines y el dinero me da miedo y hablo muchísimo más de lo que debería, porque si no lo hiciera sería probablemente el hombre más aburrido de la Tierra. –Tomó aire. –Somos totalmente incompatibles, y por muy bien que suene, eso rara vez funciona en la realidad.

–¿Y?

–De verdad, no quieres salir conmigo –le advirtió–. No has pensado esto con calma.

–Créeme, desearía no haber pensado en ti con tanta calma los dos últimos meses. 

–¿Has… has estado pensando en mí?

–¿Vas a obligarme a decirlo en voz alta?

–¿Qué?

–Que quiero acostarme contigo. Ahora mismo, para empezar, pero también mañana y la semana que viene y puede que incluso el mes que viene –dijo con ese tono suyo casi desganado, pero una sonrisa se atisbaba en sus labios–. Y luego te invitaré a cenar. Y después ya veremos. –Dan bajó la mirada, y podría jurar que se estaba sonrojando, y de verdad no quería hacerlo, porque no quedaba nada profesional. –Quiero salir contigo, signifique eso lo que signifique. Sólo necesito saber si tú también.

–Espero que no me estés engañando, que no digas eso sólo para aprovecharte de mí y luego dejarme tirado.

–Yo nunca haría eso.

–Chuck…

Él se rió.

–Vas a tener que confiar en mí –murmuró, volviendo a acorralarle contra la mesa de billar con un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo y sus labios cerniéndose sobre ese punto de su cuello que había descubierto que le volvía loco.

–Puedo intentarlo –contestó Dan, notando cómo la poca cordura que le quedaba se iba por la puerta sin despedirse siquiera–. ¿Qué era eso que decías que ibas a hacerme?

–¿Invitarte a cenar? –contestó todo lo inocentemente que Chuck Bass podía hacerlo–. ¿Tienes hambre?

Dan se mordió el labio cuando la mano derecha de Chuck se deslizó de la mesa hacia la cintura de sus vaqueros.

–Eso podemos hacerlo después.

–¿Vemos una película entonces? Me compré la versión extendida de Apocalipsis Zombie y aún no he tenido tiempo de verla –dijo casualmente, abriendo el botón del pantalón con delicadeza.

–Oh, por favor –se revolvió Dan.

–¿No te gustan las de zombies?

–Me encantan.

–Bien. Esto de salir juntos está funcionando, ¿no crees? –Dan asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza–. Me gusta que hayamos decidido ir despacio. A cualquier otra persona la tiraría sobre la mesa y la haría llorar de placer –susurró, hablando muy lentamente y tratando de que no se notara que estaba al borde de la carcajada–, pero no quiero aprovecharme de ti.

–Creo que podré soportar que te aproveches de mí un poquito –dijo a media voz–. Sobre todo si eso implica llorar de placer. No alcanzo a comprender la ciencia detrás de ese proceso.

–Oh, la comprenderás, te lo aseguro.

–Joder –exclamó cuando Chuck coló la mano en sus pantalones al fin. Dan le besó para borrarle la sonrisa burlona de la cara. Se apoyó en el borde de la mesa y tiró de su camisa hasta tumbarle sobre él en el tapete verde, clavándose las bolas de billar en la espalda y apartándolas de un manotazo, lo que sólo hizo que rebotaran por todas partes como locas–. Mierda, espera –dijo, girándose a colar las bolas en las troneras frenéticamente.

Chuck sólo volvió a reír suavemente, le tomó del brazo y le arrastró hasta el sofá, a la vez que se iba quitando la camisa.

–Mi vida sería mucho más sencilla si no me hicieras tanta gracia.


End file.
